


【德哈】狩猎（警匪AU）

by Joyliww



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Police, F/M, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:33:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 29,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23126341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joyliww/pseuds/Joyliww
Summary: 野心勃勃又怂包的警察德拉科X身不由己又影帝的神偷哈利，打打闹闹你追我赶的爱情故事
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Pansy Parkinson/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 4
Kudos: 23





	1. 1

这场狩猎，到底是谁才是猎物呢？

================

**

我被诱惑了。

德拉科·马尔福喃喃地说。

一旁的布雷斯·扎比尼握着鼠标的手抖了一下，一脸不可置信的扭头看邻座撑着脸颊就像没睡醒的样子。

德拉科却不管他，只是叹了口气，然后翻开厚厚的宗卷，决定再从现场报告中找出点蛛丝马迹，但是脑海里无端又浮现出一个身影。

舞池变幻而绚丽的光下，年轻的男孩伸出红嫩的舌，一个轻吻印在冰冷的玻璃杯上，霓虹投在他的马丁尼中，又倒映出一双波光般的绿眸。

“别做梦了Sir，快点破案，我请你喝MPS（Metropolitan Police Service）*的咖啡。”

德拉科毫不客气的翻了个白眼：“我这辈子也不会喝那种东西的。”

休息间向来是交流八卦流言的最佳地点，潘西·帕金森一边想着一边往杯中倒热水——别误会，她打死也不会喝那能喝出渣子的速溶咖啡的，她只是接点热水泡大吉岭而已——顺便听听隔壁负责偷窃案的同事们的闲聊。

“昨天Saviour又得手了。”

“嗯？不会吧，那可是卡拉瓦乔的画啊。这下有够沙克尔总警司（commander）烦的，你猜他还有几根头发？”

“嗨，你可闭嘴吧，我们珀西组长比他烦恼多了！到时候总监（commissioner）问罪下来我们都得完蛋。”

潘西耸耸肩，别怪她没什么集体荣誉感，她才不在乎别的小组的成果如何，再说，偷幅画而已，哪里有他们抓变态强//奸/犯重要。但是八卦是人的本性，她还是趁着泡茶的功夫把这个消息告诉了自家队友。

德拉科正用笔在纸上写写画画，头也没抬：“一个小偷也敢自称救世主，呵。”

布雷斯跟着哼哧一笑，顺手端走了潘西刚泡好的茶：“可不是？人家自以为什么圣人呢。”然后被帕金森大小姐掐了一下胳膊，杯中上好的红茶差点洒出来。

高级督察（Chief Inspector）德拉科·马尔福表示头疼，他才不想看自己的得力下属在自己面前打情骂俏。他把纸上的拟定方案折成尖锐的纸飞机，随手一甩，纸飞机从两人中间掠过猛地砸上了办公室的白板上。

午间休息的组员们都愣了一下，纷纷转头看向他们的组长。

“伙计们，我们有活干了。”德拉科抬抬下巴，那边正在猛塞甜甜圈的文森特·克拉布赶快抽出纸巾擦擦手，走到白板处把纸飞机摊开拿磁石贴在白板上。

德拉科扬起一个旧贵族式的势在必得的傲慢笑容，迈着长腿从容地走到最前方，拿油性笔在地图上圈点，然后简单地画出众人需要负责的版块：“A小组今晚九点在‘Neon’向东五百米处的超市停车场集合，B小组在‘Illusion’向北四百米的公园集合，C小组留守警局负责实时监控，听我命令准时行动。”

“那个变态逍遥的够久了。”

“Yes, Sir！”

**

各色酒水的气味混合着不知名的香味，弥散着堕落肆意的气息扩散至这里的每一个角落；舞池中穿着各异的人们忘情摇摆在绚烂迷醉的霓虹灯下，时不时向看对眼的人抛出一个暗示性的眼神；戴着耳机的DJ指尖流出重金属的摇滚乐，一下下敲击着听者的耳膜……“Neon”，全英著名的Gay吧之一，以狂欢和烈酒闻名。

一个年轻的充满学生气的男孩出现在这里，他有些犹豫和怯懦得摘下笨拙的圆眼镜擦了擦，似乎是在后悔独自走进这样陌生的场所，但他抬头，向众人展示了一双璀璨若宝石的绿眼睛。男孩揉揉自己微卷的黑色头发，坐在了吧台前，有些纠结得给自己点了一杯长岛冰茶。

有些人心中嗤笑，没来过夜店的乖乖仔居然敢点这种烈酒。

男孩长得不算顶尖的好看，至少在这个酒吧有比他更夺人眼球的妖艳，可他身上干净又温暖的与酒吧格格不入的气质却叫他分外扎眼。纯情羞涩的大男孩，谁不想前去尝一尝青涩的酸甜果实？一时间，吧台竟成了炙手可热的位置。

害羞的男孩抿着酒，和每一个前来打招呼的人礼貌又温和地笑，但既不松口让他们请他喝酒，又不开口介绍自己的名字。有些人略带失落的放弃了这个青苹果，回到自己的座位上，但仍然不甘心地用眼神在男孩身上逡巡。

一个年龄三十左右的男子举着一杯金汤力坐在了男孩旁边，他穿着黑色的衬衫，松开第二颗扣子，显出漫不经心的性感。他先向男孩礼貌的示意一下，然后点燃一根香烟，微笑时加深的法令纹让他意外的迷人。男孩因为他的笑话而笑出了声，似乎相谈甚欢。

有人不服气得问像调酒师：“那个看起来自大的家伙是谁啊？似乎很有一套的样子。”

调酒师手上动作不停，笑着说：“只知道那位先生叫巴克斯特（Baxter），没有年轻男孩能拒绝他。”

酒客撇撇嘴：“那之前的男孩们去哪儿了？”

“怕不是被伤了心吧，毕竟那样的花花公子，”调酒师把酒杯递给他，“反正他们再也没来这儿喝酒了。”

“可惜了这么干净的男孩。”

他身边的一人笑笑，耸着肩膀说：“如果都是这样的男孩，谁还在乎他是否干净。”

“先生，我……”男孩嚅嗫着，有些犹豫地看着男人搭在他手腕上的手。

男人凑近他的耳朵，另一只手悄悄抚摸上男孩的腰线，调笑道：“怎么，不愿意陪我去走走吗？”

**

“你说什么？”

坐在车后座准备给自己戴彩色隐形眼镜的德拉科一愣，立刻从前座同事手里抢过通讯器，C组负责监控的格雷戈里·高尔听到顶头上司的声音，连忙汇报道：“嫌疑人八点四十五已经离开Neon了！带着一个黑发的年轻人！”

Fuck！

德拉科心里骂了一句，然后布置到：“把实时监控立刻转到AB组监控车上，同时马上追踪嫌疑人路径，一旦发现落脚点立刻汇报。”他扯了扯领子，怒气冲冲地冲出自己的车，跑向B组的监控车。

自己小组追这个变态已经快两个月了，经过各种调查寻访，这个化名为巴克斯特的家伙每隔一段时间就会出现在伦敦的某个Gay吧中作案，他的目标全是年轻漂亮的男孩，无一人生还。一个愉悦犯，有着固定的目标、作案时间和手段，德拉科他们已经分析出巴克斯特通常是九点半出现在各个酒吧，并且经过一一排除最终确定下一次作案地点极有可能是Neon和Illusion这两个。由于证据虽然充分却不够确凿——一个极为小心现场几乎不留任何自己痕迹的惯犯使得一切证据都成了猜测——德拉科他们只能紧紧盯紧所有的可能性指望犯人再一次露出马脚。今晚本想分成两组引蛇出洞，德拉科甚至要亲自上场表演那个“无辜的男孩”了，没想到巴克斯特那家伙，这次居然提前一个小时行动！

德拉科一边呼叫A组——Neon外驻守的布雷斯一边加速察看着监控录像，他看到黑色衬衫文质彬彬的男子出现在镜头里，脑海里立刻将他和之前警//察/厅之前画出的画像进行对比，就是他了。他眯了眯眼睛：“布雷斯，立刻让监控车上的潘西联通高尔，协助他分析道路情况追踪嫌疑人，注意穿黑色衬衫的中年男子，棕发，目测一米八左右。你现在进入Neon，向店员咨询今晚的情况。”

今晚我不抓住你，我就不姓马尔福。

突然，屏幕中略过一个戴眼镜的黑发男孩，二十出头的样子，乖巧又害羞地捧着酒。德拉科瞪大了眼睛，这不是他之前去酒吧调查时遇到的让自己念想了两天的人吗？可是……这气质怎么完全不一样？他年纪有这么小吗。继而他皱起了眉，因为他看到疑似巴克斯特的人接近了男孩，加速的视频里，男人的手搂住了男孩纤细的腰肢，迷惑着男孩跟自己离开酒吧。德拉科看着男人嘴唇就快要贴上男孩的耳畔，一时间只觉得视频的光太过刺眼，心里像长了个刺一样。

“Sir，找到了落脚点了！定位已发送。”

“AB组注意，各留三分之一人进入酒吧，继续蹲守，其他人给你们三分钟武装好立刻前往定位的汽车旅店。C组注意，重点检查八点三十二到八点四十三之间的监控，注意查找那个被带走男孩的身份。”他可能是下一个受害者。德拉科没有说出这句话，于公于私他都不希望男孩出事，尽管男孩可能不是让他一见钟情的年轻人，尽管他们还没有说过一句话。

**

布拉克经过德拉科的眼神示意后，一脚踹开了汽车旅店的门，众人鱼贯而入，对着背对着大门坐着的披了一件外套的人大喊一声：“举起手转过身！警//察！”

一片寂静。

熟悉的姿势，刺鼻的血腥味。不好的预感在德拉科的心中腾起，他伸手示意众人举起武器，呈包围式逐渐逼近酒店狭窄的床。

布拉克率先用枪指着男人的脑门一个跨步站在了人的面前，啪嗒一脚踩进了血水里。举着枪的手抖了一下，半晌，他说：“Sir……他死了。”

站在后面的德拉科跨过溪流一般的血水走到床前，伸出手探了探鼻息，继而深吸了一口气闭上了眼，挥手让跟着的鉴证科的人过来拍照记录。

赤裸的男人死去有一会儿了，瞪着一双凸起的充满惊恐不解的眼睛，呆坐在床边，腰间和四肢缠着红绳，绳子呈X状被束在床腿上固定住尸体，而唯一搭在肩膀上的外套恰好遮住了腰间的绳子。男人被固定好的手脚的血管被割断，染红了一大片洁白的床单，然后流淌到地上，身体上还凝结着干涸了深红。

“难道我们推测错了，他不是巴克斯特，而那个男孩才是……”

“不，”德拉科摇了摇头，回想着他翻来覆去看了一个月的档案，“案发现场虽然相似，但手法相对生涩得多。巴克斯特绝对有强迫症，现场更加整洁，他不会让血流的到处都是；你看手腕脚腕处的割痕，也不够干净利落，是反复割了好几下的。另外，巴克斯特诱//奸并折磨受害者，受害者的身体上会有性爱后的痕迹和交错的鞭痕，他身上没有。”

法外制裁，还是模仿作案。

德拉科想起半个月前寄到警局的变音处理的录音带，沙哑邪佞的声音桀桀的笑着，最后狂妄地说：“Can you catch me，little police？”

脑海里黑发绿眸的年轻人一闪而过，马尔福家的继承人——MPS最年轻的高级督察啧了一声，不满地拨通潘西的电话：“一天时间，查出那个被巴克斯特带走的人的资料。”

抢我的猎物，你完蛋了。

（待续）

===================

*MPS是大都市警/察厅，伦敦设置的两个警察厅之一，也就是我们熟悉的苏格兰场。它的警衔设置和其他地区是不一样的，其最高级别警衔为警察总监（Commissioner）,其下依次为副警察总监（Deputy Commissioner）、助理警察总监（Assistant Commissioner）、副助理警察总监（Deputy Assistant Commissioner）和总警司（Commander）。在高级警司以下与地方警察管理局警衔相同，为警司（Superintendent）高级督察（Chief inspector）督察（Inspector）警长（Sergeant）警员（Constable）

文中大家的警衔设定，就当是我胡诌的，别太当真


	2. 2

**

“马尔福，再这样下去，这个案件我要考虑换人了。”MPS的总警司金斯莱·沙克尔揉着鼻梁，对坐在办公桌对面的德拉科说道。

“什么意思？”

“这是大都会警察厅，和你的马尔福庄园不一样，一切都要按照规矩来，你在警察学院学到的都扔给你的教授了吗？”

德拉科放在大腿上的手握成了拳，他克制着自己的情绪：“斯内普总法医已经进行过验尸，他确定了我的推测，昨晚的凶手是模仿巴克斯顿的新手，可能属于法外制裁。我仍然确定死者就是不列颠追查了一年多的连环杀人犯。”

“你也说了只属于推测，没有切实的证据我们无法指控，”金斯莱毫不在意地又准确踩了德拉科的雷区，“你别忘了一个月前你犯的错，你这次居然又无批准证行动。”

一个月前，德拉科和布雷斯乔装成普通顾客在巴克斯特出现的酒吧蹲点，目睹了成熟而有魅力的男人带着一个年轻男孩走出酒吧。德拉科立刻联系潘西让她向金斯莱申请逮捕令，然后自己和布雷斯跟踪男人的车来到一个旅店。

时间一分一秒的过去，两人一边看着手表一边观察着旅店房间的窗户，有两个身影纠纠缠缠，十五分钟后，那间房间的灯光熄灭。

“德拉科，再等下去那人会不会……”

急于立功又担心多一名受害者的德拉科没等潘西带到逮捕令就带着布雷斯踹开了旅店门，用枪指着在床上交叠纠缠的两个人把他们抓回了警察厅。

24小时后，他们放走了那个紧张兮兮的男孩；48小时后，他们释放了紧闭牙关撬不出一点儿线索的男人。鉴证科的同事表示他们已经把旅馆的墙都扒掉一层墙灰了，没能找到任何指认男人是犯罪嫌疑人的证据。

然而，三天后，德拉科就收到了那个匿名的录音带，嚣张的罪犯就这样从自己手里逃掉还他妈的敢过来挑衅。

他站起身来：“我仍然坚持我的看法，该死的巴克斯特就是真正的连环杀人犯。”

“照你这么说，那么我们是否可以结案了？”看不惯德拉科作风的总警司呛声道，他承认德拉科的天赋，但是这个年轻人办案的时候总是夹杂太多个人情感，并且急功近利。

“我会捉到昨天那个人。”德拉科勉强在总警司面前维持了最后的风度，咬牙切齿得想到绿眼睛的青年。

**

“嘭！！！！”

巨大的关门声吓得离总警司办公室近的几位赶紧回头，只见向来优雅从容的马尔福高级督察黑着一张俊脸，把名贵的皮鞋踩得噼啪作响，见到他们围观还神色不善地甩了个白眼。

“怎么了这是？”

“调查了一个多月的案件没头没尾了，估计气死了。”

金斯莱·沙克尔那个白痴。

昨天的抓捕行动没等来批准是他的错，但是机不可失时不再来，上次已经错过一次了自己怎么可能再错过？不过是一纸批准令而已犯得着叫自己写检查报告？还不准自己再追查？逗我玩呢吧。

德拉科压抑着自己想要造反的冲动回到自己的位置，不过瘾般踹了一脚桌腿。早看他不顺眼了，奈何金斯莱是他的顶头上司。巴克斯特逍遥了可不止自己调查的那两个月，他陆陆续续在英伦三岛作奸犯科了近两年，一开始在威尔士和苏格兰都发生有相似的奸杀案，近半年突然出现在伦敦，已经有三起。两个月前这个案子正式交到自己手上，为了证明自己的他带着自己的重案组日夜操劳总算是锁定了嫌疑人，奈何没有有力的证明表示这个“金融投资者”巴克斯特就是变态杀人犯。

换作平常，德拉科·马尔福还不至于如此拼命，毕竟明哲保身才是他一直以来的信仰。不过三个月前，他那重视荣誉和地位的父亲下了最后通牒，如果在警局再做不出什么成就，就“滚”回马尔福庄园要么经商要么从政。笑话，他费了好大劲才从他父亲的手掌心里窜出来，叫他回去？说起来可能有点没良心，但他的确是因为觉得这个案子是自己晋升的好跳板才主动接下来的。不过在逐渐接触后，看到那些年轻漂亮还有无限未来的生命消逝，他想要抓到巴克斯特的心开始愈加强烈。

布雷斯拍拍上司兼好友的肩膀，递给他一杯咖啡，并笑着解释这可不是休息间的速溶咖啡。

“潘西，找到了吗？”马尔福抿了一口美式，摇摇脑袋把金斯莱的脸从脑海里踢出去，转身问负责情报网的潘西。

一向注意自己形象的潘西大小姐顶着黑眼圈转过身给众人展示档案页面，看来是熬了一晚上：“嗯，爱丁堡大学文化遗产的研究生，叫丹尼尔·波特，趁假期在国立美术馆兼职实习。”

“国立美术馆是不是前几天丢了一张卡拉瓦乔？”布雷斯插嘴道，“就那个，那个什么把隔壁组折腾得不轻的救世主。”

这么巧的么？看来有必要和珀西·韦斯莱聊聊了。

**

脖子上挂着工作证的年轻人推推自己的眼镜，从11号展厅走到13号——十五到十六世纪大师的名作。前几日13展厅原来放着的巴洛克风格奠基人卡拉瓦乔的《捧水果篮的男孩》*意外丢失，或者说被人有预谋的偷走后，美术馆加强了巡查，他们这些实习生也被安排在各个场馆巡逻。

他走进展厅，一眼看到穿着黑色修身西装的年轻人一手插着兜站在大厅的西南角，盯着原来《捧水果篮的男孩》所在的位置——现在那里暂时放上了提香·韦切利奥的一幅小画。那个青年身上有着异样迷人叫人无法忽略的气质，淡金色的头发梳理得整齐服帖，略显得苍白的皮肤似乎表明他不是个喜欢户外运动的人，而定制西装勾勒出修长挺拔的身姿，窄窄的腰线虽细却富有力量。

青年似乎是注意到了他的目光，忽地转过头来，朝他扬了扬眉毛，一双灰蓝色的眼睛闪烁过意味不明的光。

实习生朝他走过去：“很完美的画，不是吗？”

青年瞥到他的工作证，弯弯嘴角：“非常漂亮，就是我更想看看卡拉瓦乔那幅作品，丹尼尔·破特先生。”

丹尼尔听到自己的名字从青年薄薄两片唇瓣开合间形成一个爆破音，忍不住想要因为青年语气中的傲慢翻一个白眼。

“我是马尔福，”青年伸出右手，丹尼尔注意到修长漂亮的手指、修剪的圆润的指甲以及食指、拇指和虎口处的薄茧，“我似乎在Neon见过你。”

丹尼尔笑了起来，他笑起来时眼睛会完成月牙状，显出几分不符合年龄的稚气：“您是在向我搭讪吗？”

“算是吧，”德拉科握住丹尼尔伸过来的手，装作无意的摩挲了一下，不算大的手，手心和指尖略有硬茧，不太像一个学理论的学生该有的一双手，“毕竟你让我毕生难忘。”

“那是我的荣幸，但是我只去过Neon一次，只喝了一杯酒就离开了，实在是对您没有印象。”丹尼尔缩回自己的手，青年有一双叫人讨厌的灰蓝色眼睛，清透发亮得叫人心慌。

“那天你跟着那个家伙离开时，可是引起一片不满呢，你们为什么都喜欢那样的大叔？”德拉科漫不经心得整理着袖口，眼睛没错过丹尼尔的一丝慌乱。

丹尼尔眨了眨碧绿的大眼睛，无辜地问道：“什么？我没有跟任何人离开啊？喝完酒我就回去了，毕竟熬夜太晚可能导致我丢了这份兼职呢。”

德拉科的动作一顿，有种不好的预感。

“哈利！！”

丹尼尔的身形明显一顿，有些懊恼得回过头看见红发的高挑青年拨开熙熙攘攘的游客跑到自己旁边。

德拉科挑挑眉，看着面容略显眼熟的红发青年，脑海里搜索了一下依稀将眼前的脸对应上珀西·韦斯莱。他扯起一抹假笑：“所以，到底是丹尼尔·波特还是哈利·波特呢？”

“都是我，客人，”丹尼尔笑得依旧青涩，像不知世故的书呆子一样，“‘哈利’是我小时候的名字，后来改名了，但是朋友们喜欢叫我‘哈利’。”

德拉科还想再说些什么，那个红发冒失鬼突然开口了：“你不是，那个谁，那个马尔福吗？”

“红发，小雀斑，又是一个韦斯莱。”德拉科懒洋洋得拖着语调，神情间的不屑让突然出现的青年很想立刻揍他一拳。

“罗恩，别闹，我还在工作呢。”

德拉科看了看拦住友人的丹尼尔，突然转移了话题：“你的实习期到什么时候结束？”

“还有两周，怎么了？”丹尼尔愣了一下，如实回答道。

德拉科凑近他，嘴唇几乎贴上了实习生的耳朵，呼出的热气撩起几缕黑色的发丝：“够救世主再偷一幅画吗？”

实习生眨眨眼，波光流转间透露出几分狡黠。

“那得看，Saviour看上的是什么了。”

**

罗恩·韦斯莱，一个大不列颠交通警//察，日常工作就是上街巡逻解决交通堵塞或是车祸纠纷。虽然偶尔也会羡慕自己哥哥负责的那些惊险刺激的案子，但总体来说他还是对现在的工作很满意的。

这天是他的休息日，和好友约好了的他趁着灿烂的阳光步调轻快地向国立美术馆走去。

“叮咚——”自己老哥发来的消息，罗恩掏出手机边看边走，压根没注意抱着一堆档案袋还捧着笔记本电脑的女孩急急忙忙从转角处走过。

“嘭！”

罗恩眼疾手快的一把拉住女孩的手，另一只手扶住了女孩手上摇摇欲坠的电脑，档案袋纷纷扬扬落了一地。

棕色头发的清秀女孩有点恼怒得甩开手，翻开笔记本检查了一下电脑仍在运行的程序，松了一口气后，她一边捡起四散的档案袋一边埋怨：“这位先生我希望你以后走路能看看路！”

本来心存愧疚帮她收拾的罗恩听了也不爽道：“那这位小姐我也希望你以后赶路的时候能看看周围！”

女孩接过他手上的档案袋，抱在怀里，甩甩蓬蓬的长发，不再理会罗恩，匆忙离开了。罗恩耸耸肩膀，把他看不懂的那个程序甩在脑后，走向美术馆。

“Sir，你必须来看看这个！”高尔喊出声，正在隔间和珀西交换资料的德拉科止住了话头，三步并作两步走到高尔身后。

电脑里播放着那晚的监控录像，一切如常，戴眼镜的羞涩男孩，前来搭讪的各种酒客，和死去的犯罪嫌疑人，直到众人吃惊地看见巴克斯特独自一人转身离去，而那个男孩还在喝他的长岛冰茶。

“这不可能！”潘西率先惊呼道，“我那天晚上看监控明明是两个人一起离开的！”

德拉科把视频反反复复看了数遍，正如“丹尼尔”所说，他没有跟任何人离开酒吧，而是自己喝完了酒才独自离开……

画面中的男孩仰起头把最后一口酒水倒进嘴里，转过头似乎是对谁笑了笑。

（待续）

===============

注释：文中所有的画家和作品都真实存在，但是它们的丢失是我胡诌的，不要当真，《捧水果篮的男孩》是非常棒的作品，奠定了静物画和巴洛克风格，目前收藏地不详，所以这里就让它被偷走了。


	3. 3

**

青年打了个哈欠，一边揉着仿佛永远梳不整齐的头发一边掏出钥匙打开出租屋的门。

“哈利，”听见开门的声音，坐在客厅看着厚厚资料的女孩抬头，不赞同得看了她一眼，“你又是为什么去招惹他。”没见过做贼的主动去和条子打招呼的。

哈利·波特讨好似从购物袋里掏出果汁扔给她，然后自己拿出一罐Cider*，拉环发出一声轻响，轻快得就像夏日一样的气泡声咕噜噜得冒出来。他坐到女孩身边凑过去看了一眼档案：“算我欠你的，赫敏，原谅我吧？”

赫敏叹口气，从整理过的资料下面抽出几张递给他：“不惹麻烦，记得吗？”

“我看那个变态不顺眼，罗恩上次告诉我说他做了那些丧尽天良的事，”接过资料翻看着的哈利说：“被我碰到了就别想再有机会再去……”

“你是碰到的吗？你是故意的好吗！”赫敏打断哈利的话，抓住他口中提到的那个名字，“罗恩是谁？”

“呃，我认识的一个朋友……一个交警……”

“警//察？哈利，你不会告诉他你的真名了吧？”赫敏见哈利点了点头，无助得扶住额头向后瘫去，“拜托你注意一点后果啊。你本来就被MPS盯上了，现在又招惹了个不好惹的主，一点蛛丝马迹都会教你丧命！”

哈利却无所谓地耸了耸肩膀，也不想解释他为何毫无保留地把真实的姓名告诉了那个叫罗恩·韦斯莱的小交警，也不想思考为什么会主动向明显来者不善的马尔福搭话。他盯着资料，神情落寞。

“哈利，答应我，”赫敏注意到了哈利的不对劲，她担忧地搭上哈利的肩膀，“别做傻事好吗？别……”别留我一个人。

“你想什么呢赫敏，”哈利就像被赫敏的担忧逗笑了一样，他笑着拍拍赫敏的手，“我又不是去送死的。”

他想来抓我，那就来吧。

“总警司他怎么看？”珀西·韦斯莱有些犹豫地看看比自己年轻一些却气势凌人的德拉科·马尔福，虽然答应了和他交换Saviour的情报信息，但是这位同僚居然要求直接加入他的负责组。

德拉科傲慢地挑挑眉：“别说总警司了，总监也会同意我的。”他插在兜中的手紧紧地攥着，其实自己心里也没谱。他上次和金斯莱提了一句自己对这个盗窃案有兴趣，但金斯莱那家伙根本没表态。

“那你自己的案子呢，那个巴克斯特？”

“其实可以结案了，”德拉科闭了闭眼，出于私心并不想告诉他自己关于Saviour身份的推测，“不会再有那样的案子发生了。”那个叫丹尼尔的年轻人，是最后一个见到巴克斯特的人，可偏偏监控镜头中完全没有他的身影。如果不是他身边有一个电脑高手，那么就是他们一个组的成员眼睛都出了问题。这样的人在丢失了画的美术馆实习，第六感告诉他，绝不是巧合。

“其实我们都相信死者就是连环杀人犯，但是，你懂得……”珀西摊摊手，向他小组在的办公区挥挥手，有一个女孩应声抱着资料朝他们走过来，“我把目前为止的资料给你，那么欢迎你加入，马尔福。”

德拉科又露出他惯有的虚伪的笑，疏离又高傲，但这次好歹用上了些许礼貌。他从女警手中接过资料，翻看间无意般完了一句。

“韦斯莱督察，你有一个作交警的弟弟吗？”

**

今天的英/国国立美术馆提前两小时关了门，不知情的游客抱怨着在保安和广播的催促下离开了这座古典神庙一般的建筑。

德拉科逆着人流踏着斜阳穿过人潮涌动的特拉法加广场，出示警//察证后刚迈进美术馆的大门，珀西手下的女警就迎了上来。

“Sir，”年轻的女孩似乎是第一次参加外勤，神情间完全是跃跃欲试的激动，“晚上好！”

“我记得你是……嗯，Da……”

“Yes，Daphne Secon”，女孩行了个礼，眉眼间显示出她这个年纪的天真和直率，“一个小时前，一个保安发现了Saviour留下的纸条，现在整个场馆已经清理完毕。”

德拉科赞许的点点头，跟着他向留下纸条的14号展厅走去：“通知警员和工作人员封锁所有的进出口，不要放过任何一个安全通道。”

达芙妮点点头：“珀西组长交代过了，而且因为美术馆展厅相连的构造，我们在每一个楼梯口都安排了把手。”

德拉科一时哑言，想起来自己现在也算是珀西·韦斯莱的下属，可没资格指手画脚。指挥惯了的马尔福高级督察小心眼的又给那位“救世主”记了一笔。

神偷的纸条端正的贴在乔舒亚·雷诺兹的《塞缪尔·琼森博士》*肖像画画框的下面，一张不大的白纸上从报纸上剪下来的字母拼成一则通知：

“8:10pm, be prudent. By: Saviour's allegory. ”（要谨慎一点哦，来自救世主的寓言）

珀西站在了德拉科身边，递给他一个对讲机。

“这是他今晚的目标？”德拉科怀疑得盯着那张小纸条，“你以前给我的资料，留言条只有时间和落款，可不像今天这样。”

珀西摇摇头：“我也认为有猫腻，比如卡拉瓦乔那次只有‘9:15pm，Saviour’。”

德拉科叫住正在发愁的副馆长：“你知道一个实习生，丹尼尔·波特吗？”

见副馆长露出疑惑表情人事部的主任赶紧点点头：“我记得，学遗产专业的研究生，他简历实在优秀，所以就算专业不太对口我们也同意了实习申请。他在这里实习三个月。”

“他现在在这里吗？”

“没有，疏散游客时，我们让除了安保人员以为的员工都下班了。”

德拉科皱皱眉：“确定都离开了吗？”

“是的，系统收到了所有下班员工的打卡信息。”

“那需要把这幅画送往仓库吗？”

副馆长苦笑了一下：“说实话，《捧果篮的男孩》就是在仓库丢的——当时我们还有安保人员看守呢。”

“是我的主意，”珀西接过话来，“我想，这次重兵把守，总不会再叫他得手了吧。”

德拉科不再说话，他摩挲着下巴看着这幅古典主义典范的肖像画，脑海里开始回放初高中时被父亲逼迫着学的那些艺术史的知识。雷诺兹，皇家艺术学院创始人，18世纪的肖像画家……作为英国的著名画家，整个英伦三岛，尤其是伦敦，各大美术馆博物馆收藏了不少他的作品。就这幅肖像画，似乎也不是他的代表作，以之前救世主的那些“事迹”，为什么要偷这样一幅画呢，尺幅又大……既然被称为神偷，会那么容易被瓮中捉鳖吗？

达芙妮拿起对讲机：“现在时间七点三十分，各小组汇报情况。”

“1a情况正常。”

“2a情况正常。”

……

“组长，一切正常，”达芙妮向珀西汇报完毕，又问道“需要我去各个检查口巡查吗？”

“暂时不用。”

**

乔亚和搭档伊万斯在三楼的楼梯口关掉对讲机后有一搭没一搭的闲聊，一个中年人急匆匆地走了过来。

两位警官立刻拦住了他。中年人带着方形的眼镜，一双褐色眼睛因为近视习惯性的微眯着，嘴唇上方留着修剪整齐的胡须，显出学究的文雅，但是发红的圆鼻头又让人觉得他是个爱酗酒的家伙。

“先生，这里已经封锁了，请赶紧离开。”

中年人掏出自己的工作证，解释道：“是负责人让我留下来的，我的工作是鉴定真伪，我刚从仓库清点完赶过来。这里是去14厅最近的路，老天，我可不想再从西边绕一圈了。”

伊万斯仔细检查着工作证，并问道：“口音，美国人？”

“嗯，加州的，”鉴证师从口袋掏出手帕，擦了擦额头上的汗，“警官，要不你给我主任打个电话？他现在就在大厅里呢。”

乔亚接过他递过来的手机，扫视了一遍联系人，确实基本都是美术馆员工的名字，于是在中年人的指导下拨通了鉴定科主任的电话。

“喂？詹姆斯你怎么还不过来呀，”电话那边的有些嘈杂，但是乔亚听见了珀西组长发命令的声音，于是放下心来，“快点快点，这都几点了。”

“乔亚，你跟他一起过去，这里有我就行了，送达后联系我。”

两人错过身让这位看起来运动不足的鉴定师先走，鉴定师笑笑，看起来憨憨的，带着乔亚离开了。

十分钟后，对讲机依旧安静。伊万斯想了想，朝展厅方向走了几步，那个鉴定师慌慌张张得跑了过来，看到伊万斯，一副手无足措的样子。

“怎么了？”

“警长，你快跟我来。”鉴定师喘了一口气，带着紧张起来的伊万斯紧走几步。迈进12号展厅的一瞬间，他看到自己的同伴昏倒在地！不好！他刚要有所行动，直觉得膝窝处被猛地一击，身体不可抑制得朝前倒去。那个缺乏锻炼的中年人紧跟着补了一脚，在伊万斯倒地痛呼的一瞬间右膝砸向他的腰间，手紧紧捂住了他的嘴。突然脖子后面一阵刺痛，他就和他昏迷的搭档一样，失去了意识。

中年人呼了一口气，瞥了一眼地上的警/察，从他腰间拿出那个闪着红点的对讲机，对面传来一个年轻的女声：“现在时间七点四十五，各小组汇报情况。”

“3c一切正常。”中年人边走边放出手机里的一段录音。他走到南面的墙角，拿出一把钥匙打开了角落处放清洁工具的小门。

他走到一幅画前，先欣赏了一会儿，在心底默默吐槽了几遍某人的品味，才戴上了手套，小心地将半米高的画取了下来，放在地上铺好的画布上。

“各单位注意。”

对讲机传来另一个人的声音，标准的英式发音，带着点拿腔拿调地做派，语气慵懒的拉长，似乎只是在问问管家今日的早点是什么。

“距离八点还有五分钟，有任何异动都要汇报，再确认一次。”

鉴证师包裹画的手顿了一下，脑海里想到一双透亮的灰蓝色眼睛。他低垂下眼，纤长的眼睫覆盖住略显平庸的褐色眼瞳。

“一切正常。”

**

指针一分一秒地往前爬，德拉科的心被滴滴答答的秒数烦扰的揪紧。

Be prudent, saviour's allegory…

灵光乍现！

他指着那张留言冲副馆长喊道：“有没有什么艺术品，和寓言（allegory）有关，或者提到谨慎的（prudent）品德的？”

见众人还有些茫然，德拉科恼怒地把脑袋里的有关寓言和审慎的词汇搜罗了一遍，充分展示了他平时奚落人时那哒哒哒的语速：“allegory, fable, parable, prudent, cautious,prudence……”

“我知道了！韦切利奥的画！”副馆长捕捉到一个词汇连忙打断德拉科，“提香·韦切利奥的《审慎的寓言》*（an allegory of prudence）！”

“没错，他的目标就是那个！”德拉科睁大了双眼，提香，他可不会忘了那天和“丹尼尔·破特”谈话时，就站在提香的一幅画前！

“你确定吗？”珀西也急了：“说不定是他暗度陈仓的计策！”

“那我带人去那边看，你和其他人守在这里。”德拉科不想多说，确认了人手后立刻向副馆长指的12号展厅跑去——虽然必须要亲手抓到证实自己心中的猜想，但人手保障还是需要的，立功重要，生命也重要。

从14号展厅到12号展厅需要直走一段距离后左转通过长廊，熟悉地图的警/察在前面带路。

这个时候德拉科的对讲机闪烁了几下红光，一个声音传来——标准的加州口音：“八点五分了。”

被处理过的，也许是提前的录音！德拉科攥紧对讲机，可恶的救世主……

“啊！”一声惊呼传来，前面跑着的警察被无形的线绊倒扑在地上，那个叫达芙妮的女警连忙想过去察看情况。德拉科惊疑之间看到了被警察压住的一截线，两端正拴在连廊两侧仿古希腊雕塑的女神像上，其中的战争女神因为巨大的拉扯已经开始倾斜！

啧。

来不及多想，他一个跨步冲上去扯开达芙妮——“轰隆！”

两米五左右的大理石像倒了下来，德拉科只得矮身在地上翻滚了一圈，女神像却仍然直愣愣砸在了他来不及躲闪的左胳膊上！

FUCK！！！！！

德拉科疼得咬牙切齿，然而心中的恼怒甚至压过肉体上的疼痛，爷长这么大还没这么憋屈过，我管你是救世主还是基督耶稣，我德拉科·马尔福和你没完！

跟着他的众人赶紧一起把雕像搬开，一向娇气又矫情的马尔福高级督察居然捂着胳膊自己站了起来，疼得他吸了一口气，然后向拿着对讲机的达芙妮说：“通知众人严守每一个通道！离12号最近的窗户是哪个？”

“12号通向左翼那里有一扇圆窗！”

德拉科冲进昏暗无灯左翼，二十五米处，一个瘦削的人面对着他，身后是已经被打破玻璃了的仿哥特式的圆窗。他身后霓虹街灯辉煌灿烂，连成一片炫目的恍若金线编织而成的长河，些许光映在逆着光而站的人黑色发梢，映衬得面目更加模糊不清。他看到他背后背着的方形的东西——今晚的赃物。

那人看到率先冲过来的德拉科，似乎是笑了笑，伸手摘掉鼻梁上戴着的眼镜，换上了另外一副。

“再会，马尔福督察。”

德拉科瞪大了眼睛，只见那人仿佛祭献般得张开了双手，毫不犹豫得向后倒去。

“！”德拉科忍着痛冲了过去，没有受伤的右手捞了一把，却只抓到了空气。

探头望去，只剩下霓虹闪烁。

（待续）

==============

注释：

①Cider是英国很出名的苹果气泡酒，夏日必备良品，如果去旅游的话一定要尝尝呀，度数很低。

②两幅画现今都收藏在英国的国立美术馆，后一幅《审慎的语言》非常有深意且技法高超，而且我觉得很可以象征一下某人的心境符合他的品味


	4. 4

**

几片被新生树叶挤掉的枯叶在初春的还稍显寒冷的风中徘徊一阵悠悠落地，凉薄的阳光慢悠悠爬上窗台上摆着的绿萝心形的叶片上，然后懒洋洋地趴着，叫人看了也心生些许倦怠。少女托着脸颊，趴在透明的玻璃柜台上，柜台中的点心散发着诱人的香气，身后正打磨着的咖啡豆也不甘示弱地将浓郁的苦香喷薄而出，让刚开门的咖啡屋和初春上午的阳光一样，慵懒又迷人。

一对青年男女推门进来看了一圈后坐在了角落的桌子边，门口挂着的铃铛清脆得响了几声，惊醒了对着窗台发呆的少女。她在围裙上擦擦手，拿了两份菜单走向他们。

棕发的女孩捂着嘴小小的打了个哈欠，神情有些疲倦，翻开菜单点了一杯蓝山，一个培根三明治。

年轻人等他的伙伴点完后才抬起头对少女笑了笑，他的笑温暖而明媚，笑起来碧绿的眼睛波光粼粼：“一杯拿铁，加两份牛奶，唔，再要一份牛肉的法包吧。”

“请问还需要些什么嘛？”店员迅速记了下来，收拾菜单时又问了一句。

女孩看了一眼店员的胸牌，礼貌的摇摇头：“不用了，谢谢你Claire。”

少女脸红了一下，连忙转身去前台下单。

“我已经重新租了一辆车，”赫敏揉着额角，从包里掏出一本厚厚的地图，“接下来我们从公路先到约克郡，然后转道威灵顿……”

哈利替赫敏往咖啡里添了一块方糖，凑过头去看赫敏画下的路线：“我们不能先去伊利吗？就剑桥郡的那个小镇。”

赫敏思索了一下，想不起来伊利除了伊利大教堂还有什么值得去的：“为什么？而且剑桥距离伦敦也太近了，现在你身份濒临暴露，太危险了。”

哈利的嘴里塞满了牛肉法包，清爽的酱汁和腌制冷肉的香气加上软法棍柔韧的口感，让他整个人都满足了起来，腮帮子一鼓一鼓地说着：“唔嗯，因为嗯，罗恩说有家Peacock的茶屋，有全唔英最正宗的下午茶！”

赫敏嘴角抽了一下，忍不住拿地图糊了哈利一脸：“拜托你脑子清醒一点，我还没怪你把名字告诉那个叫什么罗恩的呢。”

哈利揉了揉自己的脸讨饶，并压低了声音：“别气啊，反正他们又没有找到切实的证据……我们好不容易暂时没什么任务，难得可以放松一下，再说，去剑桥就是拐了个弯而已，还是可以在规定日期赶到威灵顿的。”

“我只是担心，”赫敏皱着眉在地图上看着，“近来组织在南进过程中频频失利，恐怕你以后的任务不再是替他偷几样艺术品那么简单了。”

哈利眼神一暗，低头他喝了口拿铁，手中没吃完的法包似乎也变得索然无味了。片刻后，他重新抬头，对赫敏笑了笑，神情变得坚定，掩盖了无可奈何。

“相信我，不会有那么一天的。”我不会等到那天的。

克莱尔冲泡咖啡的动作顿了顿，看着角落里那一对年轻人。他们关系可真好。

**

德拉科·马尔福准点推开了Falling stone咖啡屋的门，清脆的铃铛摇了摇，向店员提醒着新客人的到来。

德拉科环视了一圈，在最里面书架旁的位置找到了旧识西奥多·诺特，那个瘦瘦高高的青年，总是显得孤独又沉静。他先走到前台，对年轻的店员说要一杯新月下午茶，然后走向西奥多。

“下午好，德拉科，”西奥多打了个招呼，“伤势怎么样了？”

德拉科坐在他的对面，冲他展示了一下自己打着石膏的左胳膊：“没那么严重。”

西奥多似乎想起来什么过去的事，咧开嘴笑了一下：“以前你受个伤，还要炫耀或者装疼好久，擦伤都能说是骨折。”

“咳咳，”德拉科假咳了一下，本来一贯傲慢的神情有点挂不住，“这次就算是重伤也得往轻了说，结果那该死的金斯莱还是停我的职。”

西奥多不赞同地摇摇头：“我以前就提醒过你，别跟他对着干，他早就想挫挫你的锐气了。这也算是叫你静心养伤，别瞎掺和了。”

“但我不会收手的，”德拉科向后靠到椅背上：“本来以为福吉和斯克林杰走了后能来个能放手干的人，啧。早晚不用他停我职我都得辞了这垃圾工作。”

“然后回马尔福庄园？”西奥多算是和德拉科从小认识的为数不多的朋友，两个人对化学和医疗的兴趣浓厚又有天赋，所以学生时代走得很近，后来德拉科上了警//察学校，而西奥多则进入了医学院阴差阳错投到德拉科教父西弗勒斯·斯内普门下，成了一名职业法医。他知道德拉科一心想对他父亲证明自己，才不顾老马尔福的反对成为了一名他原来自己都看不上的警/察。

德拉科有些气恼得瞪了他一眼：“反正，至少我得在被气得辞职之前抓住那个害我丢脸丢到整个苏格兰场的混蛋。”

两次无批准令行动，一次擅自结案，一次自作主张加入别的分组进行行动，还对美术馆造成巨大损失自己也受伤。金斯莱·沙克尔对德拉科·马尔福进行了通报批评，除了数不尽的检查报告以外，还让德拉科停职察看三个月。

西奥多一边在包里掏着答应带给马尔福的资料，一边说：“之前你虽然坚持死者就是巴克斯特，但你并不要求结案，现在怎么又结了？”

德拉科的右手放在桌面上，有点烦躁地用指尖敲打着桌面：“我现在也坚持死的就是凶手自己，所以连环杀人犯的案子可以结了，不会再有相似的牺牲者了。但是，杀死凶手的也是杀人犯，我理应捉他归案。我想跟进‘救世主’的案子，是因为我发现了太多的巧合，不追查下去我放不下。”

将档案翻开递过去，西奥多又拿出德拉科拜托他拿出来的警官证（本来被金斯莱没收了的）：“你的猜测我不管，反正我就是个验尸的……但你最好小心点，别真的到头来丢了工作。”

德拉科点点头，仔细地看着法医鉴定书上关于巴克斯特尸体和美术馆现场的所有细节，希望发现一点新的联系。翻过一页，偷走画的鉴定师的照片赫然出现在眼前。

咖啡屋的克莱尔端着飘着肉桂香气的新月茶走到两人面前时，德拉科处于职业习惯用另一本档案压住了这本上的重要信息。

克莱尔把茶壶和杯子放下，好奇地看了一眼压住的档案，有一个人像露出了上半部分的脸。她忍不住感叹了一声：“这双眼睛……”

嗯？

克莱尔见两人看着她，于是说道：“嗯，这真是一双漂亮的眼睛，说起来，我今早也看到一个客人有这么好看的眼睛。”

德拉科猛地盯住那个人像，是常见的褐色眼瞳却有着好看的圆润的外形，浓密又纤长的眼睫几乎扎到方形的眼镜片上……他知道这张脸的漏洞在哪里了。

“你说你今天早上看到了一个客人也有这样的眼睛？”德拉科向克莱尔展示了警官证，询问道。

“嗯，他和另一位女士一起来的，关系十分亲密却不像男女朋友。那个客人有一双十分好看的绿色眼睛，当时他抬头看我，所以我记得很清楚。”

**

德拉科和西奥多走出商店，带出了一本厚厚的英国公路地图。据那位店员说，这就是两个年轻人研究的地图，他们似乎还因为目的地而发生了争执。

克莱尔答应下班后会去警局仔细描述两人的相貌，德拉科告诉她西奥多会接应她带她去找负责肖像的警//察。但是经过她简短的回忆，德拉科直接就想到一个乱糟糟头发的碧眼年轻人，破特。

临分别前，西奥多递给德拉科一个名片：“这是斯内普教授叫我转交给你的，他虽然对你很生气，但是支持你的行动。”

德拉科能想像到那位不苟言笑的教父会怎样冷笑着骂他愚蠢，又怎样暗中施以援手。

“这是苏格兰那边的私家侦探，曾经调查过救世主在苏格兰及北爱的行动，虽然我不了解，但是教授说他足够可靠。”

德拉科拍了拍旧友的肩膀，那不是他常有的表达感情的动作。西奥多也像个普通的大小伙子捶了一下德拉科没受伤的胳膊，清瘦的面容上绽开一个笑：“有任何线索我都会联系你的，别把命丢了就成。”

“啧，乱说，”德拉科撇撇嘴，扬起下巴，展现一个马尔福式的傲慢神情：“要牺牲的是救世的基督耶稣，可不是我。”

呵，我马尔福跟你犟上了，我看你往哪里逃，破特。

他翻转着手上的名片，没有姓氏，只有一个名字“Andre”。将手中的地图翻得哗啦作响，德拉科想了一下，拨通了那个号码，片刻后，他听到一个温柔又沉稳的嗓音传了过来。

“Hello，This is Andre speaking.”

（未完待续）


	5. 5

**

“马尔福督察，”电话那边的安德烈敲打着键盘，将资料打包后传输到德拉科给的邮箱，“我建议你不要揪着Saviour一个人不放。”

“嗯？”德拉科抄录信息的手顿了一下。

“我之前的调查告诉我，他绝不是一个人行动，他有一个甚至多个及其机敏的同伙，精通电脑，可以算得上顶级黑客的程度。”

德拉科思索了一下，回想起当时酒吧的录像：“没错，的确有这样一个同伙，可以天衣无缝地编辑修改监控还可以无痕覆盖之前的记录。”说起来丢人，要不是当初自己让潘西查找当晚酒吧的视频，他们连警局被入侵了都不知道。

安德烈轻笑了一下：“这就是了。人越多暴露的可能性就越大，再加上有咖啡屋的目击证人，我想，从救世主身边人下手对马尔福督察来说不是难事。”

德拉科挑挑眉，想到了一个红头发的青年，那个不小心暴露丹尼尔·波特曾用名或者说真实姓名的交警。他挂了电话，靠在自己的椅背上旋转了一圈，这时邮件声叮叮响起，他直起身来看，原来是布雷斯发过来的经过咖啡屋店员描述后的模拟人像。

他并不太吃惊看到黑发绿眼睛戴圆眼镜的青年，不能说完全一致，但是相似度七八分。另一张人像是棕色头发的年轻女性，面容清丽，看起来是个很聪慧又骄傲的人。他想了一下，把两幅图保存下来，然后将棕发女孩的那张转发给安德烈。

现在应该去拜访一下韦斯莱交警了。

**

珀西看着短信，疑惑了一下马尔福怎么会找上自己的弟弟，但还是跨了几步走到打网游打得走火入魔的罗恩那里一巴掌糊到罗恩后脑勺上。

“卧槽！珀西你干嘛啊！”罗恩委屈巴巴地看着电脑里自己的角色被Boss一巴掌拍死，屏幕蹦跶出队友的一片抱怨哀嚎。

“我同事，就那个马尔福。”珀西把手机杵到罗恩面前，让他自己看言语之间透着假惺惺的礼貌却又傲慢非常的约见短信。

“啥啊，他找我能有什么事。”罗恩不满得看了一眼时间，往嘴巴里塞一把薯片退出游戏，想起在国立美术馆见到的喜欢拿鼻子看人的家伙。怎么着，警衔高了不起啊？

还真了不起。

所以尽管千不愿万不愿，罗恩还是在约定时间跑到了国王十字车站附近，然后就看见一辆银灰色的阿斯顿马丁One-77，闪耀炫目地停靠在马路旁边。

wow…真是有钱人。罗恩感叹着多看了两眼，却见车窗缓缓摇下，探出一个淡金色的脑袋。司机的墨镜微微下滑，露出一双无机质般的灰蓝色眼睛，从下往上地看向自己。

Shit，万恶的有钱人。内心的感叹转了个弯变成仇富的诅咒，罗恩撇着嘴在德拉科的示意下打开车门坐到了副驾驶。

“你和破特相熟吗。”德拉科也不绕弯子，开门见山。

“嗯，认识半年多，我们经常休假时约着出去”罗恩第一次坐上这种豪华的跑车，有点克制不住得直往各种仪表上看，“干嘛，你打他什么主意？”

“所以他根本不是什么爱丁堡大学的学生咯，”德拉科眯眯眼睛，没有接罗恩的问题，“就算是MA的课程也没清闲到他可以在另一个城市待上半年。”

罗恩听了皱皱鼻子，脸颊上的一点小雀斑跟着动了动：“嗯？他是UKL毕业的呀？学文学的。我还奇怪他怎么就进了美术馆实习呢。”

“这么说你那位好友欺骗了你。”德拉科讽刺地说。

罗恩听了有点生气，他瞪了一眼德拉科，克制住自己想揪住这大少爷领子的冲动：“哈利是不会骗我的，你凭什么论断？”

“凭他证件上名字是丹尼尔·波特，爱丁堡大学的学生，却告诉你他叫哈利·波特。”

“我知道他叫丹尼尔，但他自我介绍时说自己是哈利，喜欢别人叫他哈利。”罗恩翻了个不屑的白眼，仍然坚信自己的朋友不曾欺骗过自己。

德拉科玩味地笑笑，也不知道等这位韦斯莱知道真相的时候会不会哭出来。他又问了一些问题，然后被罗恩一句你是不是个基佬看上了我哥们的话噎住了。德拉科把那夜在酒吧第一次看到青年时的悸动狠狠压下去，将棕发女孩的画像递了过去。

“见过吗？破特有跟你提过她吗？”

罗恩一下子就想起来那天和自己撞在一起的女孩，直呼：“我记得她！我上次在街上撞到她了……真是个趾高气扬的家伙。不过哈利没说过她。”

“哪天？”

“就是在美术馆见到你的那天……我想想，一月十五号吧。”

“然后呢？”

“什么然后……她抱着个电脑我还帮了她没让电脑掉下来呢，切……”罗恩一边抱怨一边想到了女孩电脑里那个不知名的程序，犹豫着问道，“她和哈利有什么关系吗？是哈利出事了吗？”

德拉科把人像图拿回来，垂了垂眼：“不，没什么。”

**

天阴沉沉的，几朵乌云裹藏着水汽从天边压了下来，空气变得沉闷，路边不知名的花骨朵在料峭春风中瑟瑟发抖，还没能找到绽放的好时机。

德拉科在有些拥挤的古老街道上慢悠悠地开着车，回想着和罗恩的对话，如果丹尼尔·波特真的是救世主的话，那么基本可以锁定那个女孩就是同伙之一了。恰好的时间，运行的软件，亲密的状态和规划离开伦敦的路线。现在要做的就是等那个侦探找出女孩的线索，然后分析出路线进行追踪了。

他想了一下公寓里空空如也的冰箱，决定去超市屯一点储存粮然后再去他常去的那家餐厅解决一下口腹之欲。打开导航找到一家最近的Sainsbury，德拉科拐出街道。

他刚要将车开向超市的停车场，后视镜里出现一个头发乱糟糟正大包小包往车上装的青年——波特。德拉科瞬间就改变了主意，等青年上车后就调转车头跟上了那辆路面上常见的黑色大众。临近傍晚，感谢高峰期让本来就不算宽敞的路面显得更加拥挤但不算拥堵，德拉科能够轻松的隔着四五辆车子稳稳地跟在青年的身后。

突然，那辆黑色大众鸣了一声笛，在相安无事的车流中分外突兀。德拉科心跳了一下，看见本来向前移动的大众突然打转了方向盘直接强行无视了交通规则挤进了右转车道然后冲向了右边的岔路口，将车停在了步行街的入口处。青年下了车甩上车门，眼睛直勾勾地盯了过来。

德拉科吹了一个口哨，弯着嘴角亮起了右转灯，将车拐进右边后停在大众旁边。

青年敲了敲车窗。德拉科摇下窗，冲他挑了挑眉。青年似乎是很无语的翻了个白眼，然后冲他勾勾手指：“下来聊聊？”

“我的荣幸，”德拉科顺从的下车，“我该叫你丹尼尔·破特呢，还是哈利·破特？”

哈利扯扯嘴角，没好气地说：“马尔福督察的记性还真是不错。怎么，你们警/察没事做吗，玩跟踪？”

德拉科斜靠在跑车的前盖上，毫不避讳自己跟踪的事实：“那看来是我追踪的技术不够，连一个'外门汉'都能看得出来。”

“拜托，有谁会用全球限量77台的超跑跟踪啊？您能低调点吗？还是说MPS待遇这么好，能给配个阿斯顿马丁？”哈利不知道为什么有点想把眼前的家伙摁在车前盖上捶一顿，虽然他承认这人生的好看身材又好，就算左小臂还吊着绷带仍不减一丝一毫的魅力，再往是个男人都会艳羡的银灰色超跑上一靠，简直就是会展中心的车模好吗，该死的讨厌鬼为什么tm的长得这么好看。

“不太能。”德拉科傲慢地笑笑，哈利看见他微张的嘴巴中粉嫩的舌习惯性的在白皙的齿端上滑过，末了还舔舔嘴唇，“还有，这是私车。”

哈利莫名其妙地脸红了一下，有点烦躁地抓了一把头发：“那么富有的督察大人，可以放过我这个穷学生吗，我就是买个菜。”

“不是一个人住？买那么多东西。”德拉科意有所指地看看大众的后备箱。

“和两个朋友合租的，顺便替他们买了。”

“不再去美术馆了吗？我前两天去了没见着你。”德拉科依旧靠在车上，说话间随意的语气就像是和一个老朋友聊天一样。

哈利眨眨眼：“我记得几周前的见面，我说过我的兼职到上周就结束了。”

德拉科点点头，点燃了一根香烟：“那么你要回苏格兰了？春季的课程早已开学了吧？”

“我申请了延期，所以过两天回去来得及。”哈利一边说着一边接过德拉科递给他的烟，叼在嘴里凑过去让德拉科替他点燃，打火机的火焰离得很近，热气扑在鼻尖上。德拉科为火苗挡风的手不知缘由地抖了一下，然后立刻缩了回去。

两个人闲聊之际，哈利突然瞳孔一缩，原来是一个红点悄然爬上了德拉科白净的额头！

“小……！”哈利下意识地呼出声，一句“小心”还没说完，那个红点倏忽一下掠过德拉科，只听见“嘭”得一下随后是刹车刺耳的吱呀，接着又是一声碰撞的巨响！德拉科本来疑惑哈利想要做什么，当听到第一声声响时他惊的猛地回头，一辆本要拐弯的车的前轮胎突然爆胎，车主紧急刹车后无法控制得直接冲向了路灯。

德拉科顾不上哈利，连忙掏出手机拨打了救护电话冲向了案发现场。

哈利沉默得转过头看向不远处的酒店的七楼，然后把手中燃烧着的烟蒂扔在地上，用脚狠狠得碾了两下。

（未完待续）


	6. 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意：本文所设定武器为了不涉及现实，都是自己瞎编的，不要追究。

**

“德拉科你在听吗？”潘西·帕金森的声音陡然尖锐起来，惊醒了桌子对面发呆的人。她对着他指指桌面上摊着的他们筛选出来的街头摄像头拍出来的画面。

德拉科揉揉额角的太阳穴：“嗯，你们继续说。”显然整个人处于暴躁和茫然之中。他想起波特当时的惊呼，他知道那个狙击手的最初目标绝对不是那辆无辜的汽车，也许正是自己。

布雷斯·扎比尼皱了皱眉，和潘西对视了一眼，然后把几张复印件递给德拉科：“这是伦敦车行近三日的租借信息，我们根据你的要求把出租过黑色大众的车行排除掉了。”

“多谢，”德拉科拿没受伤的右手接过纸张，在半空中抖了抖，“安德烈说过他们很仔细，付款用现金，从不用同样的身份……呼，又是一大波工作。”

“那你排除好路线了吗？”

德拉科站起身，他是因为三个小时前目睹了车祸过程被叫到交通警/察厅录口供的，结果路面分析发现子弹在地上摩擦燃烧后的痕迹，才又被叫到MPS录口供的，正好能和帮他收集资料的布潘二人见面，现在得回去了，运气好的话他还能尽快分析好一切后补个眠：“差不多吧，我根据韦斯莱还有安德烈提供的线索大致分出三个方向，北上的可能性最大，具体的还要再看。”

潘西跟着他站起来，指指他的左胳膊：“找到又怎么样，你既不能号召组员，又受着伤，怎么去追踪？”

德拉科无所谓地挑眉弯起嘴角，从口袋里抛出他的车钥匙：“我十五岁就能把车开上两百迈到处飙了，我会怕这个？而且my beauty的性能能保证它追上任何人。”

“未成年无证驾驶你好自豪哦，”潘西翻个白眼指出，同时眼尖地发现在空中抛着的车钥匙发生了些变化，“你那个青苹果挂坠呢？”她记得德拉科戴着好几年了。

“嗯？”德拉科愣了一下，看躺在手心的阿斯顿马丁的钥匙，用来绑吊坠的绳子还在，那颗青苹果却不见了。

“他在警告我，”哈利皱着眉，空出一只手扶了扶下滑的眼镜，“伤及无辜真像他的作风。”

他们新租赁了一辆雪铁龙的SUV，最常见的白色，正开在从伦敦到剑桥的公路上。太阳破开厚重的云层，露出湛蓝的一角，越离开市区，天空就越发深邃明亮。

“你应该知道，他随时都在监视着我们，”坐在副驾驶座的赫敏从书本中抬起头，“你不该离条子太近。”

哈利撇了撇嘴，似乎在思考着什么没再说话。而赫敏则有些烦恼地在心里计算了一下日程，有点后悔自己怎么就答应了哈利绕路到伊利去。

半晌，赫敏说：“我查看了新闻，没有人员伤亡，只是汽车算是报废了。”

哈利有点烦躁得敲着方向盘，踩住油门加了速，他知道他的一举一动都逃不过那个人的监控，但他没想到真的会为了警告他而对无辜群众下手。说起来，如果那个红外线瞄准器真的是对准了自大的警//察，哈利真的没有把握能在狙击枪下救下人。想到此处，手心里竟然冒出一层冷汗。

我干嘛担心他……麻烦的条子。

哈利嘟囔一句。

赫敏没有听清他说了什么，下意识往他那儿看，却瞥见车顶挂着的平安符换了个模样：不知什么材质做得青苹果代替了原来车行统一的挂饰，正随着移动一晃一晃得摇摆着。

“哪儿来的？”

哈利轻咳了一下转移了话题，神情却不自觉地变得柔软。

**

这是一座安静古老的小镇，小到在地图上几乎找不到它的位置，却有着英国最著名的教堂之一和据传最好吃的司康饼。它属于剑桥郡，距离剑桥北部约莫三站的距离，有些人甚至会徒步从剑桥走过去。

悠然的白云懒懒的缓慢移动着，春日的暖阳温温柔柔地从蓝得不像话的天空洒下来，洒到蜿蜒而过的乌斯河（OOSE）清澈的河水上，两岸的石路上坐着闭目的垂钓者，三三两两而聚，偶尔低声交谈一句，他们身后是浓密的浆果丛，此时只开着娇小的花朵，向来夏日就能在散步时品尝满口的酸甜。嫩绿的开满不知名野花的草坪几乎铺满整个小镇，在这个慵懒的午后散发着清香，有人席地而坐或捧一本书或端一扎啤酒，消磨着空闲的时光。

在向镇中心走去，是一周两次的自由集会，渐渐吵嚷起来，广场上摆满了摊位，自制的全麦面包散发着令人食指大动的香气，手工的虽不算精美但别致的珠宝在阳光下熠熠生辉，怀旧物件的展览台上两个世纪以前的钟表滴答滴答作响，还有售卖自己画的抽象风格绘画的小棚子……人们热情的交谈着，讨论每一样物品的价值，偶尔爆发出开朗的小声，也许他们并不在意能卖出去多少，有些人甚至只是过来“炫耀”一下自己的藏品和手艺。

所以当哈利发现一身黑衣阴沉着与周围环境格格不入的背影出现在他的视线里时，才格外警觉起来。他扯扯身旁正打量旧书摊的赫敏，示意她去看那个男人，但当他们都回过头去时，那个身影却不见了。

两个人突然没有什么心情再逛集市了，他们沉默着向前走，望见远处宏伟华丽的整体算是哥特式的伊利大教堂，那样高耸上碧蓝的天空。

风吹过树叶，沙沙作响，阴影投在教堂前的巨大草坪上。

“还进去看吗？”赫敏眯着眼睛看着大教堂的最高的瞭望塔，花几个英镑就能登上塔顶一览小镇风光，“那里还有大卫·韦恩（David Wynne）雕的圣玛丽呢，我记得你喜欢。”

哈利看向巨大的尖锐的玻璃花窗，依稀辨认着上面绘制的故事，心里却想着刚才有些眼熟的背影，然后摇了摇头：“上帝可不会救赎我这样的灵魂，还是别去打扰那里安眠的圣徒了。”

“前面经过克伦威尔的故居再拐弯绕路就到孔雀茶馆了。”赫敏转移了话题，不想和哈利讨论这个，她深刻的明白哈利有多么渴望离开泥沼。

哈利点点头，碧绿的眼睛又重新快活起来——当然也许并不是真的快乐，他说他迫不及待想去尝尝孔雀茶屋的果香司康饼了。

然而他们却在有些拥挤的就连花园里都坐满人的孔雀茶屋遇到了最意想不到的人——嘴角沾着果酱的罗恩·韦斯莱。

发现两人的罗恩兴奋的挥挥手，诚心诚意地邀请他们和自己坐在一起，不然还要再等不知多久。

**

银灰色的阿斯顿马丁驶进伊利小镇的时候，明星已经闪耀着点缀了夜幕，而入夜后的小镇更加安静，只有几间酒吧外挂在门框和庭院树木上的小彩灯彰显着不算丰富的夜生活。

他稍微活动了一下僵硬的脖子和还不能太用力的左臂。距离美术馆受伤已经过去一段时间，骨骼恢复的还不错，他今天出发前叫自己的医生帮忙拆除了石膏，只是需要多做些轻微锻炼加速恢复。他在心里盘算着如果真的起了冲突，他能有多大的胜算，一边想着一边偏过头用眼角余光瞥了眼后面——那里藏着他带来的枪支。

蓝牙耳麦里传来音乐，他接通电话，传来扎比尼的声音，他一直在帮忙向交警那边调度各公路的监控：“那辆SUV没有离开伊利，应该还在镇子上，所有旅店的信息发在你的手机上了。”

“多谢。”

“你确定是这一辆？老实说你猜的成分更大一些。”

“我承认我在赌，我运气一直不太差。”

可你遇到“救世主”后运气一直背到家了，扎比尼在心里吐槽，还没说一句好运之类的话，手机里传来了刺耳的刹车声，能判断出对方应该是突然打转了方向盘刹住了车。

“喂？怎么了？”扎比尼焦急的问。

“呃，有点情况，下次再说。”德拉科匆忙摁断了电话，从车上下来，自己的车灯成了附近唯一的光源，一个人捂着腰侧倒在地上，距离他的车头就只有几厘米！而另一个人则努力得想要把他拽起来。

罗恩·韦斯莱，还有画像中的那个女孩。

车灯下，罗恩原本健康的有着些许小雀斑的脸颊是那么苍白，嘴唇因疼痛而颤抖着，而他的嘴角还有道裂口周围泛着淤青。德拉科敏锐地发现猩红色的液体从这个年轻的交警摁在腰间的手的缝隙中流出来，低落在地上。

德拉科皱紧了眉，在女孩有些戒备的目光下扯开罗恩的手，看见他被划破的毛线衫和皮肤上那道狰狞撕裂的伤口。

德拉科回到车上取下自备的急救箱，快速给罗恩消毒，酒精触碰到伤口时，罗恩不可抑制地疼痛出声。

“怎么回事？破特在哪儿？你怎么会在伊利？她是谁？”他一边给罗恩处理伤口，一边问出一连串问题。这个女孩在这里，波特一定也在，韦斯莱莫非是同伙不成，可是之前的表现完全不像啊。

那个女孩接过了话头，她显然知道德拉科·马尔福的身份，她虽然有些狼狈，但是并不算慌张反而很冷静：“我们遇到了袭击，没有手机可以联系救护，只能走着去镇医院；他被带走了……应该，是在克伦威尔故居旁的修道院；我是他的朋友；罗恩的出现是个意外，他是被那个人伤的。”

“谁带走了他？你们的仇家？”

女孩吸了口气，似乎是下定了决心：“……我们的同伙，或者说是，组织里的成员。”

“我就知道你们的身份绝不简单。”

“你能带他回来吗？”女孩帮忙扶住罗恩，抬头对德拉科说，那双明亮的褐色眼睛中因为担忧而盈满了泪水，“他，他身不由己。”

德拉科想了一下，把绷带扔给女孩让她替罗恩包扎，然后转身从车里后椅拿出一个黑盒子，里面的武器让从来执行任务拿电击棒的罗恩睁大了眼睛。

他挑选了几样趁手的刀具，分别绑在大腿上和腰间，以及自己最顺手用的MF.95，迅速组装了弹夹，又带上几盒备用子弹。其实他并不想去冒那个险，毕竟他一点也不想让还不算痊愈的手再一次受伤。不行，我必须自己把该死的救世主抓住，别人谁都不行……

他挑出把ST.56塞进罗恩的手里：“警校学的没忘吧？自己开车去医院，如果我发现我的车有一点点损坏那你就等着赔上几年的薪水吧。”

他翻开手机迅速给扎比尼等人编辑了一条短信，准备拨打报警电话之前问道：“那个人的名字？”

“小巴蒂·克劳奇。”

德拉科手抖了一下，那是一个亡命之徒，已经被通缉了许多年了。

罗恩有些焦急地攥紧手枪，虽然他并不喜欢这个总是目中无人的家伙，但他也不想让他去送死：“他是个危险人物，你……”

“啧，我的苹果挂坠还在他那儿，我得拿回来。”

（未完待续）


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章主要是枪战

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注意，本文前后出现的武器为了避免带入现实都是我胡诌的～欢迎评论，您的喜欢是我的动力！

**

冰冷坚硬的枪口隔着衬衫抵在哈利的背上，夜风的寒气毫不留情钻进6领口和下摆，肆虐地抚摸着皮肤，叫他不自觉汗毛倒竖起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

哈利挺了挺腰身想要离枪口远一点，身后的人丝毫不让，拿枪狠狠压住他的人质。哈利有些烦躁地想，自己怎么就因为事出紧急把外套留在孔雀茶馆了呢，这恼人的春寒。

男人从后靠近，有些阴冷又带着点神经质的声音传进哈利的耳畔：“去下手吧……想想事后那位大人会如何奖励我，我会拿到所有人都想象不到的奖赏！”

哈利没有出声，他故作淡定地依照着身后的枪抵的方向走着，走出这个希腊十字结构的小修道院的主厅，转入左翼的旧圣器室。旧圣器室里仅仅只有的几盏烛灯随着他们进入的风摇曳了一下。哈利一眼就看见缩在阴影里的黑影。

黑影见有人进来，急忙呜呜咽咽地呼救求饶，他拼命想要挪动身体，把和他捆绑在一起的椅子摇晃的发出磕磕碰碰的声音。

“弗兰克议员，不要着急，”小巴蒂·克劳奇轻笑一声，那黑影听到熟悉的绑匪的声音恐惧地停住了身体，无助地瑟缩发抖，“我找了救世主送你上路。”

说罢，他推了一把哈利，哈利皱着眉向前走了几步，离被绑住的可怜议员只剩几米。这位下议员瞪大了黄褐色的眼睛，眼白布满了疲惫又狰狞的血丝，被胶布粘住的嘴不甘心地呜呜着。哈利隐约觉得这位议员有些眼熟，也许是在电视中见过，又或者自己认识与他相似的人。

哈利接过小巴蒂·克劳奇递过来的有着深深流血槽的军刀，刀面在修道院的烛火下泛着幽光，他指着可怜的议员：“The Lord为什么要杀他？”如果他推算的不错，克劳奇是被那人派来监视自己并检验自己是否依旧忠诚的，这个可怜的弗兰克就恰好成了测试用的工具。

他有些担忧地想起罗恩腰腹处可怖的伤口，哈利没想到克劳奇会直接对旁人下手来威胁自己。现在他清楚了只要能完成那人的任务，小巴蒂·克劳奇不惜付出一切代价，无辜的人在他眼里根本算不上生命。

“只是用来试试我的忠诚，用不着这么兴师动众吧，他要的哪件东西我没送到他面前？”

“哈哈哈哈，那你离条子那么近又如何解释，别给我说交警不算警//察，况且还有那个什么，MPS的新秀，”身后的人手上加大了力度，枪口威胁似的压进哈利的皮肉，“别以为我不知道你在想什么？背叛主上，只有死。”

哈利深吸一口气将军刀在手里挽了个花，向前一步逼近人质，继续和克劳奇打着太极：“那这个人呢？”

“他本来就必须死……”

忽然，“吱呀”一声厚重而古老的木门开合的声音传来，哈利试图揭掉胶带的手愣在空中，身后的克劳奇立刻反应过来，一把扭住哈利的胳膊把人拽了过来，同时吹灭了仅有的几盏灯，然后伸出长腿踹翻人质的椅子把可怜的家伙重新踹进角落。

“你先请。”克劳奇从腰间抽出另一把半自动手枪，指了指门口示意。

**

德拉科听着木门的吱呀声头皮发麻，这个夹在伊利大教堂和克伦威尔故居之间不出名的修道院年久失修，自己贸然推门实属莽撞了……

来不及多想，木门随着惯性关上的瞬间，他一个矮身闪到倒数第二排的长椅间，将自己掩藏在长椅的暗影里，心里庆幸自己在开门的那一刻借着昏黄的路灯和星光大致扫了一眼修道院的布局。德拉科攥紧了手中已经上了膛的MF.95，左手摸上大腿上别着的弧形军刀。

运动鞋在地板上摩擦的声音从左翼传来，然后声音的主人似乎是被威胁了一样停顿了一下。

看来是在提醒我了。德拉科勾勾唇角，适应了黑暗的眼睛紧紧盯着左翼的方向。

一个人影突然踉跄着出现，德拉科下意识猛地抽出军刀朝那个方向投了出去！弧形军刀在空中旋转着划破空气，来者听到了破空之声急忙矮身，那把锋利的刀几乎擦着他的头皮飞过，插进了身后的墙壁里！

然而这把刀却准确的暴露了德拉科的位置，第二条窜出来的影子毫不犹豫地冲着德拉科的方向扣下扳机，连发三枪，枪枪打在德拉科的脚边。

嘶。差点削了破特的头……德拉科咂咂舌，手触碰到弹坑感叹了一下那人枪法在如此黑夜中还能如此准确，感谢黑暗和长椅。他站起来朝着左翼也开了一枪后立刻弓起身悄声穿梭在长椅背后，一边尽量在黑暗中察觉对方的动向一边躲避对方的子弹。

哈利弹身一把拔下墙上的弧形刀，趁着两人向对方开枪的空子贴着墙面向角落中移动，他隐约记得灯的开关在那边。在黑夜中，来营救的人根本不占优势，克劳奇是在无视觉训练下培育出来的职业杀手，如果那人一个不小心发出稍大一点的声响，那么被结束的可就是他的生命了。

灼热的气流划过德拉科的耳朵，一枚子弹嵌在了身后的椅背上，德拉科的右耳出现了一瞬的耳鸣，这几乎扼杀了他此时的判断力，他只好凭着印象连发几枪后紧接着推翻了身后的长凳发出巨大声音，自己却立刻趴在地上从前排的凳子底下翻滚过去，果然响起了一连串的枪声！而这下德拉科捕捉到了连续扣动扳机的声音，他不顾慌乱中撞伤了额角，毫不拖延地借力半跪在地板上冲着那个方向放上两枪，然后听到了一声闷哼。

只中了一枪。德拉科眯着眼睛判断，同时用出了一手心冷汗的手揉揉自己的右耳，耳鸣还在继续但稍微好了些，多亏了距离……此时整个修道院陷入了死寂，在场的三个人都屏住呼吸，悄声地调整着位置，每个人都清楚此时此刻一点点声响都会要了他们的命。

德拉科一手探在身前摸索着移动，触碰到了冰凉的墙壁，他暗中松了口气，立刻转身把背贴在墙上，杜绝从背后而来的暗枪。突然他的耳中捕捉到一丝动静，有人在他身边正摩挲着墙壁！德拉科静静等待着，摩挲的手掌愈来愈近，他一把抓住那只手倾身上去压了上去，那人还没来得及挣脱MF.95已经抵在了太阳穴上。

“别开枪。”那人用气音说道，从还没下杀手已经能判断出身上的人绝对不是为了完成任务可以丧心病狂的克劳奇。趁着压着自己的人愣了一瞬，那人迅速用另只手摁下了刚才摸到的开关。

随着开关的声音，克劳奇的子弹刹那间已经到了他们身前！

骤然亮堂起来的修道院里，被光亮照的有一瞬间眩晕的德拉科和哈利睁大眼睛瞪着对方却不忘保持着拉扯的姿势猛地蹲下躲开子弹，德拉科拽着哈利钻到最近的柱子后躲了起来，然后探头朝小巴蒂·克劳奇射击。

“你果然叛变了！”克劳奇也找到一个掩体，他无比清楚这个金发青年的身份，可不就是他之前瞄准过的小警//察吗。

哈利咬着牙愤恨想着既然这样不如捅破了窗户纸算了，他把之前拿到的德拉科的军刀朝着克劳奇砸了过去。

德拉科补了一枪后快去更换着弹夹：“看来你在你的组织里混的也不太好啊。”

哈利直接拔出德拉科大腿上的另一把枪：“你TMD来干什么！”

德拉科挑挑眉把用过的弹夹仍在地上，双手持枪却没有回答他的问题：“军工厂的新品，全自动武器，好好珍惜。”

哈利抿着嘴朝克劳奇射了几枪，德拉科余光注意到哈利的眼镜多了裂痕，嘴角上也青紫一片。而哈利也看到德拉科流血的额角，上面插着一小片木刺。

“他还有一个人质……你一个人能对付吗？”哈利压低了声音在德拉科耳边问——不然不断射击的枪声会吞没他们的谈话。

老实说，我有点怕。德拉科的左臂的肌肉和骨骼因为剧烈活动和碰撞隐隐作痛，感受到耳边哈利·波特轻呼出的温暖气息，几乎破口而出的“No”被他紧闭的唇齿抑住，他突然就一点也不后悔了。

“我给你掩护。”德拉科的左手扶住了有点颤抖的右手，他咬着牙说出这句话。

哈利点点头：“信我，我会回来。”

从没有并肩作战过的两人居然意外的默契，他们同时开口数到：“三、二……”

“一！”话音刚落德拉科开着枪从圆柱后冲了出去弯着腰几步奔向祭台，吸引了克劳奇一阵猛烈的火力，他几乎是跌进祭台上那三位一体的雕像后的。

哈利瞅准机会冲出了修道院，左翼那边无法通过，他只能从外面进入了。

他狂奔着穿过修道院外开满野花的草坪，来到旧圣器室外，然后深吸一口气双手护住头撞碎了彩色玻璃窗，几个翻滚缓冲后龇牙咧嘴地站了起身。

哈利吐出一口血沫，借着月光看着这个相对狭小的圣器室，然后在角落里发现倒在地上的人质。哈利快步上前，拿出之前克劳奇给他的让他解决这位下议员的军刀，摸准了以后割断了绳索，然后一把撕下人质口上的胶布。

那人疼痛的嘶出声，整个面貌暴露在哈利眼前。

哈利看着这张脸，终于想起了他的身份。

“你是！弗兰克·隆巴顿？！”

**

医院里经过伤口处理的罗恩被护士扶着半躺到病床上，心急如焚的赫敏给这位无辜受伤的青年倒了杯水，就赶紧走到窗口紧张地向大教堂的方向张望。

“哈利会没事的，”罗恩润了润嗓子，同样忧虑地望向窗外，开口安慰着，“马尔福，他也会没事的。”

赫敏只是点点头，半晌又说：“抱歉，这次把你牵扯进来。”

罗恩揉揉自己的红发，咧开嘴想笑笑却牵扯到口角的伤口，疼得他只得作罢：“哈利是我哥们。尽管……他隐瞒了我很多，但我依然认为他是我的哥们。”

赫敏有些诧异的扭头看了他一眼：“如果他们能平安回来……让他来决定能否告诉你一切吧。”

“格兰杰！”罗恩突然惊叫出声。

赫敏猛地回头，远处，大教堂的方向火光冲天，几乎映亮了半边天空。

TBC

===================

伊利大教堂和克伦威尔故居之间确实有一个漂亮的修道院（但我忘记它叫什么了），准确的说和克伦威尔故居是紧紧挨在一起的。伊利真的非常美丽，如果不是我的照片里都有我，我真的很想分享给大家233333


	8. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 本章火场救夫小高能～

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 喜欢小巴蒂的姑娘不要打我，剧情需要。再加上我个人理解的小巴蒂是在执行任务和对待“人质”时会很偏激和疯狂。

野心勃勃的警/察德拉科x身不由己的神偷哈利

本章有“火场救夫”，有高能出没，注意！

请点本合集看前文，您的评论和喜欢是我更文的动力。

**

哈利来不及向这位经常出现在电视上的议员解释什么，他拽起受了伤站不稳的弗兰克·隆巴顿，从对方腋下穿过将人半扛在肩上，另只一手扶住议员的背，带着他向之前撞碎了的玻璃窗走去。

“你……”

“嘘，别说话，我们抓紧时间离开这里。”哈利有些焦虑地打断了隆巴顿，他隐隐觉得克劳奇抓隆巴顿威胁他不是一个巧合，而且除了常在电视与报纸上看见让自己记住了他的名字以外，这位长辈的眉眼，让他觉得分外熟悉，似乎……

“滴——”

哈利听见声音猛地睁大了眼睛，背负着隆巴顿极力向前冲去，还没逃得更远，巨大的爆炸声震碎黑夜，灼烧的热浪从身后猛烈地扑了过来，冲击力将两个人冲撞出几米，哈利在被迫腾起的瞬间急忙护住本就受伤的隆巴顿，他被狠狠地摔在地上，而议员则跌在他的身上。

哈利回过头看着火舌迅速蹿上木制的穹顶，火光瞬间映红了原本墨色的夜空，活像即将融化的铁块一般猩红。他帮助隆巴顿爬起来，心里忍不住骂了几句“FxxK”，果然克劳奇的目的是杀死弗兰克·隆巴顿，就算葬身火海克劳奇也不会让任务失败。看来测试自己的忠心，不过是附加项。

“快走！”哈利生怕再出意外，拽着隆巴顿踉跄着奔走在草坪上。

终于出了修道院的铁栅栏，他们向西小跑了一段路后，哈利在一盏路灯下放下议员。

“那个警//察来的时候肯定联系了人，你在这里等他们的救援……”

“你要回去？可是火势太猛了。”隆巴顿议员已经冷静下来——毕竟也是见过世面的人了，他摁住肩膀上的伤口，想要阻止救命恩人拐回去冒险。

哈利不做停留，已经转身要跑起来了：“我不能丢他一个人。”

“他对你很重要。”

“什么？”

哈利惊诧地回了头，路灯下，这位年长的男人只是弯起了嘴角，冲他摆摆手。哈利为那个“很重要”皱紧了眉，心里乱七八糟的，但步伐不停，尽管他每跑出去一步胸腔就剧痛一下，也许是方才摔断了一根肋骨……

**

就算修道院主体是石质建筑，帆拱和肋拱却是不折不扣的木头，火焰从旧圣器室的墙壁攀援而上吞噬着拱券，转眼间就漫延到主厅，将这希腊十字的建筑团团包围。

小巴蒂·克劳奇在引爆炸弹之前用最后一颗子弹射穿了吊灯，灯罩从德拉科头顶正上方炸裂，玻璃渣噼里啪啦的砸了下来，德拉科用胳膊护住头向后急退几步。

彼时左翼刚刚着火，主厅只有淡淡的火光映着，昏暗一片。德拉科抬起头时克劳奇已经消失在视野里了。他紧张地触碰着扳机，一边眼睛观察着一边向大门移动。

他没有看到身后的墙壁上倒映着被拉长而显得狰狞无比的黑影，正神不知鬼不觉的靠近。

突然！克劳奇从后面猛地跃了上来用有力的胳膊紧紧锁住德拉科的喉咙，常年的格斗训练加上一定的身高优势让德拉科几乎无法挣脱。德拉科一只手抓住对方的胳膊，奋力挣扎间朝天上开了几枪，年久失修加上火焰灼烧后分外脆弱的横梁轰然跌落，有一半砸在克劳奇的后背上。德拉科趁着对手一瞬的疼痛向后弹起用头顶使劲撞上克劳奇的下巴，脚也向后碾压上杀手的一只脚。

克劳奇立刻就尝到了唇齿间弥漫的血腥味，但这位职业杀手岂会为此松手？他胳膊上的力气丝毫不松，屈起另一条腿瞬间找好了角度用脚使劲踩进德拉科的膝窝，踹得人一个趔趄松了脚，而克劳奇获得自由的这条腿立刻顺着德拉科的踉跄一拐将人直接绊倒，同时揪住德拉科的手腕翻折逼得督察不得不疼得松开了手枪。

克劳奇在德拉科倒地的一瞬向旁边翻滚试图拿回自己的手枪时，一脚过去将手枪踹出几米远，然后用膝盖压在德拉科的腹部，一手扼住他的咽喉，露出一个邪恶又显得神经质的笑容，悠闲地抽出腰间的军刀在手指间转了几个漂亮刀花。

折磨猎物，是他跟那位大人最像的一点。

他毫不在意火焰已经湮灭了旧圣器室正肆意的舔舐着头顶上的拱顶，军刀冰凉的刀锋贴着德拉科苍白的脸颊。他嘲弄地吐出舌头桀桀的笑着：“想让我从哪里下手？”

德拉科的额头冒出冷汗，火焰已经近在咫尺他也无暇顾及，他控制不住地吞咽了一口唾液，全身感官都集中在那冰凉的刀锋，脑内疯狂的判断着自己究竟应该怎么做。

克劳奇将军刀贴着德拉科的皮肤向下，欣赏着德拉科瞪大的灰蓝色眼睛中的恐慌。突然手起刀落，带着流血槽的军刀毫不留情地狠狠插/进德拉科锁骨上的肩窝里！

“砰！！”

“啊！！！”

刹那间一声枪响毫无预警的响起，纠缠在一起两个人同时痛苦的喊叫出声音。

德拉科疼得眼前一片模糊，他努力的眯起眼睛看见哈利·波特笔直的站立在狰狞的火焰中，腥红的火光闪烁映在他的皮肤上，抹上一层艳丽到难以描述的光彩……那一刻，他的确是浴火而来的救世主。

那一枪射穿了克劳奇的肩胛骨。

德拉科咬住嘴唇压抑着锁骨上方的撕裂一般的疼痛，一把拔出军刀转瞬间将它送进克劳奇还跪在自己身上的大腿里，然后将人掀翻在地的同时把刀抽出来插/进男人黑色皮衣的袖子把人钉在地上。他长吐出一口浊气，捂着流血的伤口踉跄着站了起来，还好，没有受到致命伤。他摇晃一下想去捡起自己的枪。

“马尔福！！”

哈利突然大喊出声，德拉科茫然地回过头，只见青年不顾一切似的冲了过来，还没反应过来时自己已经被哈利向后扑开，一根失去拱券连接的石柱轰然倒塌在方才自己站的地方。

“你……”

“快点走！”哈利摁住自己的胸腹处，紧紧拽住德拉科的胳膊帮他避开另一处侵略的火焰。

火势已经无法控制，在整个修道院发出噼噼啪啪的危险声响中隐隐约约可以听到警笛呜咽，上空似乎有气流旋转……看来布雷斯的增援终于到了。

刚才纷纷倒塌的圆柱和横梁将前门的道路堵的死死的，德拉科和哈利互相搀扶着狼狈的对方，不再去看在原地无法挣脱的克劳奇，惨白着脸跌跌撞撞向建筑后面跑去，终于从侧门冲出了摇摇欲坠的修道院。

“你也受伤了。”德拉科看着脸色同样糟糕冷汗布满额头的哈利颤抖着嘴唇说，不顾手心里全是后怕的汗水摸了一把额角流下的血水。

哈利扶了扶下滑的眼镜，透过裂痕打量了一下这个奋不顾身跑来救自己然后又被自己救了的人，最后勉强扯扯嘴角露出一个比哭还难看的笑，原谅他实在是太疼了，说：“似乎是摔断了一根肋骨，没什么。他绑架的人我放在西边路灯那里了，这时应该被你的同行发现了。”

德拉科也勾勾嘴角，掩饰此时自己从里到外的狼狈：“可以告诉我一切了吧，好歹同生共死一回。”也不是不可以帮你对付你背叛了的组织。

“所以你要抓我进去了咯。”哈利指指德拉科一直别在腰后的手铐。

“不然呢？爷追你追的那么辛苦。况且……”德拉科取下手铐，哈利居然顺从的伸出一只手将手腕露出来，任由德拉科铐住他，“以你现在的处境，待在警局里还安全些。就算克劳奇葬身火海，监视你的人也不会少吧。”

哈利若有所思的点点头：“你觉得我会判几年？”

德拉科低头将手铐另一端铐住自己：“那我可不清楚，不过……！！”他不可置信的放大了瞳孔，紧接着眼前一黑，晕了过去。

哈利伸手接住摊倒的德拉科，轻轻将怀里的人放在地上，从人脖子后拔下涂了速效迷药的针头，然后不知道从衬衫哪里摸出一根弯曲的铁丝，三两下就解开了手铐。对不住了，但是我现在，还不能……

他弯腰在德拉科的口袋里翻找出屏幕有了裂痕的手机，在备忘录里打上几行字，然后随便点开乐库里的一首歌，将声音开到最大然后扔到一边的草丛里。

**

伊利本地的警卫队和布雷斯调动的MPS的警员一起将修道院包围，消防员们立刻着手灭火。

火势稍熄，诸位警/察立刻端着枪冲进破败的修道院里，空无一人，连尸骸都不曾见到一具。

一个小警//察侧耳倾听了一会儿，对旁边的人说：“听，后院似乎有音乐声。”

刚从从直升机上下来的布雷斯·扎比尼听到两人的对话，也凝神听了一下，果然从一片嘈杂中听到了旋律，立刻命令一部分人继续进行地毯式搜索，自己则带着几位小组成员跑向后院。

没有人没注意到那个小警//察从衣兜里掏出有碎痕的圆眼镜，悄悄后退隐匿到黑暗中，消失不见了。

音乐声越来越大，布雷斯朝着那个方向跑去，果然看见倒在地上狼狈不堪的德拉科。他捡起响动不停的手机，赶紧让众人将德拉科抬上担架，就要往另一架直升机上送。

德拉科突然拽住了他的衣袖，努力睁开了眼睛，有些恼怒的开口，却因为眩晕感几乎说不出什么话来：“先看，手机上有什么……”

“看好弗兰克·隆巴顿，他绝对是知情人。”布雷斯看着备忘录念了出来。

“你们找到那个隆巴顿了吗？”

“嗯，已经送往医院包扎，等处理完伤口马上转移到伦敦，”布雷斯点点头，把手机屏幕递到德拉科眼前，补充道，“还有一句话。”

以后不要掺进来了。还有，多谢。

好你个不知好歹的破特……

强行清醒的意识又开始模糊，困倦和眩晕将大脑搅得一片混沌。德拉科松了手，再次陷入黑暗前的那一刻，他只想到了逆着火光朝自己冲过来的青年，那双碧绿的眼眸熠熠生辉，比得上他见过的世间任何一颗璀璨的宝石。

TBC

==========


	9. 9

**

“您好，”金发的护士放下手中的病历本，拿起手边的座机听筒，“这里是伦敦医疗中心。”

“……你好，我想想问一位病人的情况，”电话那头的青年沉默了一会儿，才低声说道，“他叫马尔福，是一名警//察，受了重伤，从伊利送过来的。”

“啊，您说的是马尔福督察？请问您和他什么关系？”护士想到前天深夜送过来的人。

“我是他的朋友……Nate Foster*。”

“是这样的，他受伤不算很严重，没有复发旧伤，新伤也没伤及要害，只是肺部吸入了打量烟尘加上特效麻醉的原因，还没醒过来。”

“……”

“您好？先生，需要我等马尔福督察醒过来时告知他您的来电吗？”

那边却突然挂断了电话，护士听着忙音奇怪地皱皱眉。

哈利挂断了电话，将灰色卫衣的兜帽戴到头上，走出电话亭，在外面等候的赫敏迎了上来。

“赫敏，”哈利对着多年的好友苦笑一下，今日过后，他们将要面临两拨人的追捕，还有无止境的逃亡，“你可以不用跟着我，你又没有背叛，你可以继续过得很好。”

赫敏翻了个白眼，一巴掌过去拍在哈利的肩上，但又怕波及到哈利受伤的肋骨而不敢用力：“你在想些什么，难道我会与你为敌，继续回到那个疯狂的与社会对立的组织里去吗？”

“滴滴——”

两人回头，一辆墨绿的吉普停在路边，苍白到刺眼的车灯划破浓墨般的夜色。

红发的青年嬉笑着摇下车窗，冲两个人摆摆手。

大火灼热，滚滚热浪扑面而来，有人在桀桀怪笑地追赶，他不知所措，只有不停地、不停地跑着跑着，一不留神就绊倒在地，火舌瞬间舔上他肩膀、腰腹、大腿。突然，他看见另一人被吞噬进火焰，迷糊间，只看到一双悲戚的碧绿眼眸。

“！！”

德拉科大喘着猛地睁开了眼睛，死死盯着雪白的天花板，消毒水和药物的味道肆无忌惮地钻进鼻腔。他想用手触碰自己锁骨上方的疼痛，然后后知后觉发现手背上插着针管和测量仪器。长这么大，当警//察这么多年，自己还没这么狼狈过，他自嘲地弯弯嘴角，却骂不动那个害自己如此难堪的家伙。

“你可算醒了，”布雷斯推门进来，舒了一口气，按响了叫护士的铃声，“总算是睡了个好觉，嗯？”

德拉科轻嗤一声：“昏迷可不是睡眠。几天了？小巴蒂·克劳奇抓到了吗。”

“两天，”布雷斯在他床边坐下，掏出一叠资料递给德拉科：“你这次算是立了大功，先是隆巴顿议员被救，再次是抓到了潜逃多年的克劳奇。那家伙也真是绝了，受伤成那样还能从火灾中跑出去，最后我们拿警犬才算是在灌木丛里找到他。”

德拉科点点头，随意翻看着资料，上面无非是克劳奇这些年所做的恶行恶事：“但他不开口，对吧。”

布雷斯揉揉眉心：“总有手段让他开口……”

还没等他说完，护士推门进来，布雷斯便闭了嘴，而德拉科下意识把资料合上。那护士检查完仪表上的各项数据，为德拉科重新挂上一瓶点滴。

“对了，马尔福督察，昨晚你的朋友Foster先生打了个电话询问你的情况。”

“我没有朋友姓Foster的。”德拉科皱眉。

护士愣了一下：“他说他是你的好友啊，叫Nate Foster。”

德拉科眨了一下眼睛，反应过来后立刻改口：“是，是有这么一位，很多年不见了一时没有想起来……他有说别的什么吗？”

护士摇摇头，德拉科向布雷斯使了个眼色，布雷斯立刻接收到信号，走出门打通了通讯部的电话。

这是一通从公用电话亭打进来的电话，声纹已经提取交给技术部门坚定分析了，录音则被布雷斯要来一份交给了德拉科。

是哈利·波特的声音。

德拉科听着录音，手微微颤抖。小心谨慎的神偷救世主怎么会不使用变声器也不改变口音就打电话过来？暴露身份意味着更容易的抓捕……除非，他已经不在乎身份的暴露了。他到底想做什么。

**

弗兰克·隆巴顿下议员迎来了特殊的客人。

经历了绑架事件却幸运的没有受到过多的伤害，在MPS录过口供后，他和妻子艾丽斯暂时离开伦敦前往的诺丁汉一处房产休养。那天下午他正提着洒水壶在他妻子引以为傲的花园中给随风摇摆的铃兰浇水，汽车刹车的声音引得他抬起头来，从副驾驶下车的黑发年轻人背着阳光朝他走来。

弗兰克眯眼看清楚了干净又浑身洒满阳光的男孩，他圆圆的眼镜上还有没来得及修理的裂痕。无论如何他也不会忘记这样一个人，将他从死亡的悬崖拽回来的人。

“午好，隆巴顿议员。”

书房里的小茶几摆上热烘烘的红茶和刚出炉的司康，奶油和果酱分别装在小碟中放在司康饼的旁边引诱着食客蘸取，为点心再加几分香甜。

隆巴顿为他的三位客人斟上红茶：“我真的不知如何感谢你，年轻人。”

“没什么好感谢的，我只是不想往这双手上再添上一份罪孽，”哈利摇摇头，双手接过了茶水，“我来是想向您请教几个问题。”

见隆巴顿点头，哈利问道：“您知道为什么会被克劳奇绑架吗？”

“我不知道克劳奇，但我猜，是因为我与他所效劳的那位有所过节吧。虽然他没有说，但我知道，”隆巴顿抚摸着茶杯把手，“没人愿意提起他的名字，我却不怕。二十多年前，有个叫汤姆·里尔德的政客在政坛风生水起，大家都以为他死了，我知道他没死。”

哈利和赫敏对视一眼，而为了哥们义气辞职的罗恩虽然有些茫然，但一路上也大概知道了些内情。

“他不属于三大党派的任何一个，一开始利用保守党的身份加入议会，但却经常做着极左的决策，乐于挑拨三党关系，擅长鼓动人心，没过多久他就有了自己的党羽。”

汤姆·里德尔毕业于最优秀的学府，一举一动像个世家贵族，优雅、从容、强大、彬彬有礼，但他从来没有提起过他的家庭与出身。但是很快，他就暴露了他的野心，纠集他那极端分子的爪牙，一心想推翻现有权威取而代之。而收集到他与国外密谋证据的人之一，就是弗兰克·隆巴顿。事情败露的里尔德不曾收敛，反而大张旗鼓招兵买马，间谍眼线、黑客杀手、化学武器，无所不用其极，想要颠覆现有而重建一个他所认为完美的王国。

“逮捕他的飞机在英吉利海峡上空坠毁，驾驶员、警员甚至军情六处的调查员都不曾生还，所以大家都说，里尔德死了，”隆巴顿的眉眼流露出无法释然的悲痛，“我知道他这个恶魔没有死！因为他对我的报复从未停止！我可怜的孩子……”说着说着，他哽咽住了，几乎再也说不下去。现在那恶魔回来了，他又一次展开了行动，还没有大规模展开，也许是时机不够成熟，也许他只是享受像蟒蛇一般一点点一点点缠绕住他的猎物，看着他们挣扎、哀嚎，最终窒息而死。

“年轻人，你不要和他扯上关系，他太过阴沉可怕，”半晌后，整理了情绪的隆巴顿重新开口，与他之前夜里的恐惧害怕不同，此时的他已经明白绑架人的身份，反而坚定起来，“我死里逃生对他来说绝对是噩耗，这就相当于暴露了他们的存在。我愿意当这个诱饵。”

哈利耸耸肩膀，这不是要不要扯上关系的问题了，而是他想挣脱也挣脱不掉了。

罗恩吃着司康饼，一边听着隆巴顿的讲述，一边环顾着四周，他知道这样也许不太礼貌，但是经不住好奇，这可是高级官员的住所！然后他的视线落在了书柜上摆着的一张老照片。用手肘捅捅哈利，他小声说：“哈利，你瞧，那个长的有些像你。”

哈利赫敏和隆巴顿议员同时转过头去，露出诧异的表情。议员起身取下相片，一边打量一边惊叹：“Jesus Christ！”

“我姓Potter。”

“所以你就是詹姆和莉莉的孩子！”隆巴顿将老照片放到哈利的手上，“他们夫妻死去的时候，我以为你也一起……”

照片里隆巴顿夫妻站在几个朋友中间，而他们旁边就是一对笑得正灿烂的青年男女。女性微卷的红色长发热情似火，一双碧绿如翡翠的眼眸藏着幸福的星光；而男子有一头乱糟糟的自然卷，眉眼英俊，还戴着一副黑框眼镜。志同道合的友人们，风华正茂、意气风发。

哈利握着相框的手微微颤抖，紧接着用力，指甲关节处因力道而开始泛白，那是他记忆里面目模糊的父母，离他而去二十年的父母。

“请您告诉我，他们，他们是怎么……”

隆巴顿长叹一声，似乎是在感叹命运作弄：“你的父母，是军情六处的成员，隶属于凤凰社。他们掌握了能在法庭上绝对胜诉击败里德尔的关键证据。”

"所以，为了销毁证据，他，他杀害了他们。"恨意和痛苦在眼睛中汇聚，哈利几乎是一字一顿地说，那照片中笑容灿烂的男子紧紧搂着怀里的爱人，而女子的手，正放在隆起的小腹。

“我有一个推测，”赫敏将手搭在哈利肩上，指指他的额头，“他也许没能找到那关键的证据，不然他为何留下了你呢？”

哈利摸摸自己额角上像闪电一样的疤痕，也许当初的汤姆·里尔德是想杀了自己的，比如将自己的头砸到坚硬的桌角……但是……

“但是他发现找不到那证据在哪里，觉得你也许会有线索，”罗恩眼睛一亮接了下去，“所以收留你培养你成为他组织的成员！有朝一日你也许能替他找到！”

“我的父母死在何处，葬在哪里？”

“戈德里克山谷。”

**

隆巴顿议员将三人送出家门，他要这三个年轻人再三承诺不会掺和这件事。

哈利他们虽然嘴上答应了，心中却另有计较。

“你还活着，真是太好了，”见三人都已经上车了，隆巴顿弯腰对着车窗说，“詹姆和莉莉一定会非常开心的。他们非常爱你。”

哈利笑笑，继而沉默了一会儿，说：“您长得十分像我的一位旧友。也许，您认识……纳威？”

拿着哈利给他的地址，那上面是一家花店的名字，隆巴顿忽然就弯下了腰痛哭起来，是失而复得的喜悦和担忧空欢喜一场的害怕。

忽然，泪眼模糊的视线里出现一双擦得锃亮的阿玛尼皮鞋。他抬头，高挑的淡金色头发的青年朝他伸出手。

“您好，隆巴顿议员，我是德拉科·马尔福。”

TBC

===============

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：Nate Foster这个是蛋妞电影《统治权》里的角色名
> 
> 对不起拖更了许久，最近写文的状态不是很好，哪里写的糟糕或者逻辑错误请帮忙指出，非常感谢。
> 
> 然后《狩猎》三万三千字啦！！！我尽力，六万字完结


End file.
